Although less abundant than the corresponding α-amino acids, β-amino acids occur in nature in both free forms and in peptides. Cardillo and Tomasini, Chem. Soc. Rev. 25:77 (1996); Sewald, Amino Acids 11:397 (1996). Since β-amino acids are stronger bases and weaker acids than α-amino acid counterparts, peptides that contain a β-amino acid in place of an α-amino acid, have a different skeleton atom pattern, resulting in new properties. For example, various peptides are protease inhibitors because the presence of the β-amino-α-hydroxy acid motif acts as a transition state mimic of peptide hydrolysis.
β-Amino acids are of particular interest in the preparation of medicaments, such as β-lactams. Well-known β-lactam antimicrobial agents include penicillins, cephalosporins, carbapenems, and monobactams. Other examples of medically useful molecules that contain β-amino-α-hydroxy acids include the anti-tumor agent taxol, the anti-bacterial agent, dideoxykanamicin A, bestatin, an immunological response modifier, the kynostatins, which are highly potent human immunodeficiency virus-1 protease inhibitors, and microginin, a tetrapeptide which has anti-hypertensive properties. Accordingly, enantiomerically pure β-amino-α-hydroxy acids are of considerable importance as crucial components of pharmacologically active compounds. Additionally, enantiomerically pure β-amino acids are useful as precursors for preparing various industrial chemicals. Thus, it is desirable to develop new methods for the synthesis of β-amino acids.
Previously, lysine 2,3-aminomutase has been reported to catalyze the conversion of not only lysine but other α-amino acids to the corresponding β-amino acid (see Frey and Ruzicka, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0113882 and 2002/0173637, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference). By contrast, it is believed that an enzyme which specifically possesses glutamate 2,3-aminomutase activity has not previously been reported.